Too Precious for this World
by kismet4891
Summary: Crossover, Mature, One shot: Katniss and Gale are siblings left to carry on their father's legacy of hunting supernatural beings and protecting humanity from dangers unbeknownst to the general population. When Katniss is cursed there is only one man who can save her, Peeta Mellark, a kind, virginal baker who wants nothing to do with the beautiful hunter. Supernatural/Hunger Games


** For Prompts in Panem, a Hunger Games/Supernatural crossover and a collaborative effort with Wildharp, we do not claim any ownership of Supernatural or The Hunger Games**

_**Warning:Gale and Katniss are intentially OOC as they were written to resemble the Winchester brothers**_

* * *

The night is clear and beautiful, twinkling stars dot the inky black sky, and the air is crisp and cool with the stirrings of autumn. Katniss and Gale Winchester have stretched out side by side on the hood of their father's beloved 1967 Impala, aside from their extensive knowledge of how to live off of stolen identities, recognize the signs of a demon possession, and one ratty notebook bearing the musings of a revenge driven hunter, it is the one tangible item they have left to remember him by.

While the evening is exquisite, it is not the only thing that the siblings are appreciative of; they had finally bested a lethal witch whose nefarious spells and curses had been wreaking havoc on a small Missouri community. It had taken a week to track and corner the wicked sorcerer, but ultimately she had met her demise with one silver tipped arrow through the heart. The past seven days had been rough, and their bodies needed more rest than what the lumpy mattresses of the cheap hotels they frequented had to offer. A hunter's work was never over, there was always another monster to track or demon to vanquish, it was a hard life, but it was entirely theirs.

Katniss, whose petite frame, silky dark braid, and stunning grey eyes exuded femininity and belied her deadly nature, was born to be a hunter. She had gladly followed in her father's footsteps, enjoying the chase and thrill that came with tracking deadly supernatural creatures. Vengeful spirits, wendigos, vampires, and ever persistent demons kept them constantly on the road. The trials of a hunter's life invigorated her, and she thrived on a diet of fast food and boisterous one night stands. Of the two, Gale was the reflective one, a dreamer in many rights. He had pursued something completely different and attended college with aspirations of being an engineer, his lofty goals were immediately dismissed when his father went missing, and the same yellow eyed demon that had killed their mother took the life of the only woman he would ever truly love.

They lay in silence, completing the custom of sharing a beer and reminiscing over the latest hunt, before moving onto the next town and whatever monster was plaguing the residents. Katniss scooted down the hood, perched her feet on the bumper, and rested her elbows on her thighs as she drained the last dregs of the domestic long neck she had been nursing for the last thirty minutes. Gale's hands were tucked behind his head, back flush with the glass of the front window, and ankles crossed as he stared into the dark void of the night sky. It wouldn't be long before some other creature caused adrenaline to course through their bodies and strain their physical and mental capabilities as they struggled with how to correctly capture and kill the monster, but for now this moment was theirs to relax.

When it was time to move on the siblings bickered, as they always did, over who would get to drive. And, as it always happened, Katniss came out the winner. Both were of a stubborn and fiery persuasion, but Katniss had a trump card, the fact that she had stayed on the road with their father while Gale followed other pursuits. The car was hers, and while it irritated Gale, he knew that there was no point arguing it.

Katniss sat down in the seat and realized that her seat alignment was off, "Dude, did you adjust the driver's seat?" Katniss glared across the front seat at her brother.

"Katniss, when would I have adjusted the seat? It's not like you ever let me drive anyway." Gale buckled his seat belt and shook his head at Katniss' preposterous accusation; he hadn't had the chance to drive in months so of course he didn't mess with her seat.

Katniss lovingly stroked the steering wheel, "I never let you drive because you don't have a proper appreciation for the work of art that Baby is."

"Yeah well, this work of art burns gas like a wildfire. I think we should consider trading it in on something like a Prius." Gale looked over at Katniss who stared back at him, mouth agape in disbelief. "What? We wouldn't have to scam nearly as many credit cards if we weren't paying a small fortune in gas."

Katniss continued to stare as she searched for words, "A Prius?" Disbelief was etched in the lines of her face, and her voice held strong disdain for her brother's asinine vehicle recommendation, "A Prius?"

"Yes Katniss, a Prius." Gale did not bother hiding his exasperation, some days his sister could be a handful. "It's a _fuel efficient_ modern car. You do realize that they made cars after the 1960's?" His deep sigh of frustration filled the cramped space in the cab of the car.

"Statements like that, like that right there Gale, are the reason that you will never get to drive." Katniss reached under the seat to adjust it back to its proper position, the position _most comfortable _for the _only person_ who would ever be allowed to drive Baby. "By the way, yes, I do realize that they made _cars_ after the 1960's, but they never made them like this." She leaned over and placed her lips against the cool surface of the dash.

"There may be a reason for that." Gale grumbled under his breath. "Well have you adjusted yourself yet, can we get going?"

"I can't move the seat, there's something wedged in here." Katniss grunted as she yanked something free from under the seat and held it up to examine closer.

"What's that?" Gale asked as he leaned over the console to check it out. "It looks like a hex bag."

For a hunter, finding a hex bag under your seat meant that you were in serious trouble. Apparently, the witch knew that her days were numbered and had set about creating a hex bag specifically for Katniss. The siblings needed to find out what they were up against, and they needed to do it quickly. Katniss pointed the Impala towards Kansas and the one man, Haymitch, who could help them figure out what kind of hex had been placed against her, and what they needed to do to break it.

* * *

The Impala flew down the bumpy highway, as Katniss and Gale stared quietly at the road in front of them, pondering the many possibilities of the curse they had suddenly found themselves up against.

"Well you two really stepped into it this time." The sudden appearance of the angel Finnick in the backseat startled the Winchesters and caused Katniss to spin the steering wheel. The Impala screeched back and forth on the road for a moment until Katniss was able to regain control of the heavy vehicle.

"Damn it Finnick, I told you not to sneak up on me while I'm driving!" Katniss yelled at Finnick, who was known for materializing at the most interesting times, this time being the back seat of the car when she had been concentrating on driving.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly have time to send you a formal request to talk." Finnick responded, clearly unimpressed with Katniss' outburst.

"So, what are you even doing here?" Katniss asked as she glared at the handsome angel in her backseat.

Finnick raised his fingernails to his face examining them, uninterested in dealing with the surly huntress and her mood swings, "Well the word on the street is that you, missy, are the recipient of a hex bag."

"So what? We've dealt with these things before, it's no big deal." Katniss returned her eyes to the road.

Gale turned in his seat to face the angel, interested in what he had to offer, but knowing that his sister would see his interest as betrayal, he came to her defense. "She's right Finnick, we've handled hexes before."

Finnick just shook his head, even after millennia of dealing with petulant humans, the two Winchester siblings still managed to exasperate him. "I may be immortal, but you two will be the death of me. Look, the demons are mobilizing for something, and we don't know what. So we really don't have time for you two to screw around with this." Finnick gave them each a knowing look, similar to that of a parent scolding a child. "I'm here to make sure that you two figure this out and fix it, so we can get back to working on important issues."

"Oh, well I am thrilled to hear that my being cursed doesn't rank as an important issue to you." Katniss retorted, giving Finnick a deadly glare, the bored angel simply stared back at her. "Fine! But if you are riding along then you have to pitch in gas money. Gale is _very_ concerned about how expensive driving Baby is." Gale let his head fall to his chest exasperated as Katniss chuckled at her own wit.

With their resident angel and her brother in tow, Katniss navigated the Impala into a long winding driveway that was littered with rusted out cars, cornfields, and the occasional goose. They found Haymitch passed out on his couch. He sobered quickly when Katniss tossed a pitcher of cold water over his head, and his eyes caught sight of the hex bag. His girl was in trouble, big trouble from the looks at it so he started pouring through books until he found what he was looking for, but the news was not good.

"Well sweetheart you got yourself into one heck of a pickle this time." Haymitch slammed his hands on either side of the book that was open in front of him. "Come on kid, you're usually more careful than this."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be? We write some symbols on the ground, recite an incantation, spit in a bowl with chicken blood or something, and boom, curse lifted." Her response was nonchalant, but Katniss steadily became more terrified with each concerned look from Haymitch.

Gale walked over to the book still open on the table and began reading "The Emaciatus Curse. The cursed shall loose the fat of their limbs…" His voiced drifted off as he carefully considered the words that he was reading.

"Well, you know I do need to lose some weight." Katniss snidely interjected, spurring Gale to continue.

The tension between the siblings was palpable, Gale stared at Katniss for a long minute before continuing, "The cursed shall loose the fat of their limbs until they be nothing but dust, unless they can claim the virtue of one who is pure of heart and soul, and who has walked the earth for 25 years. The cursed must claim this virtue before the next full moon or it is irreversible."

"What does it mean to claim the virtue of one who is pure?" Katniss inquired, "I can't murder an innocent person, that's something I refuse to do."

A voice laced with sarcasm spoke up from behind her, "It means you have to take the virginity of man before the next full moon, which for most people wouldn't include murder, but since you are involved there is always the possibility of boring them to death." Finnick mused flatly as he appeared behind her, Katniss dropped the beer startled by the angels sudden presence.

"Damn it Finnick! Knock that off!" Katniss brushed some spilt beer from her shirt.

"I told you Katniss, we don't have time to waste."

"Ok, Mr. All Knowing Angel, how do you see a way out of this one?" The look she gave Finnick was one laced with derision, "How many 25 year old virgins do you know, huh? Because in my experience I haven't come across too many that haven't actually taken vows not to do the deed. Not that I'm saying I couldn't convince a guy to break a vow, but I don't see you and your Heavenly entourage supporting that idea."

"You're in luck Katniss, I do know of one, and no vows need to be broken. You just have to be able to actually woo him." Finnick grinned at Katniss, his sparkling white teeth gleaming.

"Bring it on Finnick. I don't know what kind of pimple faced D&D playing loser you've found for me, but I can guarantee that he will be thrilled to get with this." Katniss gestured to her body, sticking her chest out a little, and making her best sexy face.

Finnick chuckled, "Well I know I should be concerned, but I am certainly looking forward to watching you try to break this curse."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'll have this guy moaning my name before I even get his pants off." Katniss opened another beer. "So, where is this lovable loser?"

"He lives, and runs a soup kitchen, in Blackwell, Oklahoma, so not too far."

"Awesome, let's go. I'm ready to defile an innocent!" Katniss took a swig of her beer, released a loud belch, and ushered her brother and Haymitch to the Impala to track down her conquest.

* * *

Finnick and Katniss stood under the overhang of a small storefront on a rundown street. There was a line outside the door that extended down the sidewalk, bending around the side of the building and winding towards the back. "That's the one." Finnick pointed to a handsome blonde man who had just opened the doors to the building, his smile exuded warmth, and his muscled arms flexed enticingly as he hugged every patron that walked through the door.

"Who? Him? The gorgeous blonde?" Katniss questioned in slack jawed disbelief.

"That's the one." Finnick replied with a slight smirk.

"Okay, well you must mean he is a virgin to the lady loving, because there is no way a guy that gorgeous hasn't had sex with somebody."

"Oh I can assure you that he has not known the flesh of any gentlemen or lady. Not that I think I am in the presence of any ladies." Finnick's subtle jab at Katniss was not unnoticed, but she was too enthralled with the striking blonde man to retort.

Gale watched with a serious look on his face as Finnick pointed out the man who was his sister's only hope. He was terrified of losing her, and seeing the warm, affable man greet those less fortunate into the warmth of his kitchen filled him with dread. He had no clue how Katniss was going to pull this off. It was obvious that this man was different than her usual conquest, and the fact that he was still a virgin spoke to a sort of virtue that he knew his sister was unworthy of. The task ahead of them was daunting, but he would help in whatever way he could to keep his sister her with him.

"Ok, so what's your plan Katniss?"

"Are you serious?" Katniss looked at her brother in disbelief. "This poor guy is 25 and hasn't known the splendor that is sex."

Gale rolled his eyes, his sister really could be too much, "What if he isn't interested in the splendor that is sex?" He fired back.

"Well then I will win him over with my beauty, grace, and undeniable charisma." Katniss flashed a winning smile.

"So I ask again, what's your plan?"

"Easy, I walk on up to him, turn on the charm, and then offer him one night of no strings attached sex. Problem solved, curse over, we move on."

"What if he doesn't want strings free sex for one night?" Gale tried desperately to get through to his sister, help her see the gravity of her situation.

"You really are too precious for this world, aren't you Gale? First off, all men want strings free sex, you are the only one I have ever met that holds onto this antiquated idea of soul mates. Second, if he can really deny the strings free aspect, then I will offer him the Winchester Special." Katniss gave Gale a wicked smile.

He was tired of this game, but was curious to know what Katniss was talking about, "And what may I ask is the, Winchester Special?"

"Oh Gale, if you have to ask you can't handle it." Katinss winked at Gale as she made her way over to the building. "Geez, I feel sorry for the girls who have gone to bed with you."

* * *

The minute that Katniss walked through the doors of the soup kitchen, Peeta Mellark knew he was in trouble. She took his breath away, hair tied back in a messy plait, lithe frame gliding through the room with grace and purpose, even her casual dress and worn in boots, had an effect on Peeta that he had never experienced before. He briefly wondered if this was the woman that he had been waiting for, however, as soon as Katniss opened her mouth he realized his interest was merely his pheromones reacting to hers in a sort of crazy chemical attraction.

For the mild mannered baker who liked everyone, she was barely tolerable with her crass language, cocky indifference, and over-the-top pick up lines, but one whiff of her hair, and a glance at her muscular thighs and curved ass in her dark skinny jeans left him hard as a rock and adjusting himself under the apron he wore. It was in that moment that he decided he hated Katniss Winchester for her arrogant presence, and irrefutable effect she had on his body. Hated her, but wanted to bend her over the prep table and bury himself deep within her, it was an appalling predicament.

Despite not liking Katniss, he took an immediate liking to her brother Gale, who apologized for his sister and set upon washing dishes in the back while Katniss insisted on serving food right beside Peeta. After an hour of thinly veiled sexual advances, and not so subtle glances at his ass, Peeta wished he had refused the help of the Winchester's despite how friendly Gale had been. Peeta strived to be nice to Katniss, but she tried his patience, and many of the things she said were so ridiculous he found himself rolling his eyes. She followed him outside, and he noticed the black Impala in the parking lot. He stopped to admire it, when she admitted that it was her car and invited him to inspect the back seat with her so that she could make a man out of him, he knew that there was absolutely no way this vulgar woman was for him.

* * *

"So wait, she said what?" Haymitch had tears spilling from his eyes as he listened to Gale recount the epic failure that was Katniss' seduction of Peeta.

Gale struggled to stop laughing long enough to speak, "She said, ahem" Gale used his best Katniss impression, one hand on his hip the other working the imaginary tip of a braid. "So now that I know you and you know me, how about we get out of here and _get to_ know each other better?"

"_Fuck_…stop it! You can't be serious!" Haymitch was practically rolling on the floor.

"It gets better, and then she said, 'hey all this could be yours!'" Gale cried genuine tears as he recounted the hilarity of watching his sister fail at wooing the handsome humanitarian.

"Oh I hope you both are enjoying this." Katniss was fed up with them, and Peeta. "Look, I am going back to my original theory, virgin dude is gay!"

"Just because he isn't interested in you doesn't mean he is gay." Finnick interjected as he appeared behind Katniss.

"Damn it Finnick!" Katniss jumped.

"Hey, don't get mad at me that you can't get a genuinely good guy interested in you Katniss." Finnick gave her a smile.

"Fine, so he wasn't just into the nookie. He is just that good of a person." Unbeknownst to her company, realization dawned and Katniss began to smile. "Well there you go, he is _that_ good."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked looking truly lost.

"Hey, I can't argue with it, this guy is the perfect picture of innocence." Katniss explained. "So why don't I just go and tell him the truth? Surely the pure and perfect one will fuck me if he knew it would save my life."

"Katniss, be serious. What, you are going to walk up to him and say 'hey, a witch cursed me and if I don't have sex with you before the next full moon then I will wither away into nothing?" Gale was beyond doubtful, "You think that is what is going to get him to sleep with you?" His sister had her share of hair brained ideas and cluing a civilian into the fact that demons and monsters really roamed the earth was certainly a doozy.

Katniss merely smiled at her brother, "You guys take the beds because I plan on christening someone else's with my awesome presence tonight." With that Katniss left the three men to claim the prize she was so sure Peeta would be willing to forfeit once he knew the truth.

* * *

The soft, insistent rapping on his door woke Peeta from a deep sleep, when he checked the clock and realized it was shortly past 1 am he was frightened and hoped that nothing was wrong with his family. He was startled to find the woman from the soup kitchen at his door, _Katniss_, she looked lovely bathed in the moonlight, but Peeta was incensed at the sight of her. He would go out of his way to help anyone, but this woman didn't need his help, it was obvious what she was interested in, and he would be lying if he didn't admit that he was a little interested in it too.

He opened the door, contempt plastered on his face, "Um, this is rather inappropriate." Peeta started.

"Look, I get it. You aren't into me in _that _way, but when you hear what I have to say, I think you'll change your mind." Katniss plastered on the most sincere smile she could muster.

"I will call the police if I have to." Peeta looked nervously at the phone across the room.

"Look, you're a good guy right? Well here it is; my brother and I fight demons, witches and everything that goes bump in the night. We recently fought and killed this really nasty bitch of a witch, but unfortunately she was able to get this hex bag in my car you see, so I am cursed. Are you following so far?" Katniss looked at the bewildered Peeta. "Good, ok so moving on. Long story short if I don't want to wither away and die I have to introduce you to the glory that is sex."

Katniss took a breath and waited for a response. "So what do ya say? Give me a roll in the hay and save my life. Really it's a win-win for you. You do a good deed, shuck your virgin status, and the biggest prize of all, you get this." Katniss smiled and gestured to her body. Peeta stared for a second more before slamming the door.

* * *

Gale heard the rumble of the Impala as Katniss pulled into the parking lot, he also heard her heavy sigh as she let herself into the room, it wasn't until he heard her turn on the shower to hide her sobs that he pulled himself from bed to check on his sister. She tried to demonstrate an impenetrable air of confidence and self assuredness, but underneath she was still the little girl who lost her Momma too early and spent the rest of her childhood trying to impress a Daddy who was too busy avenging his lost love. Gale and Haymitch were the only ones who knew this, because they were just as broken as she was.

Gale knocked at the door, "Sis?" The only response he received was another sniffle, barely audible through the sound of the shower. "Gale knocked again a little harder.

"Leave me alone Gale, I'm showering!"

"No you aren't Katniss. You didn't take any clothes in there with you."

The door cracked open, and Gale found his sister sitting on the flimsy motel bath rug with her arms wrapped around her legs, and knees resting on her chin. It was apparent from the tears streaming down her cheeks and her hitched breathing that she had been sobbing. Katniss' eyes drifted up slowly until they caught her brother's gaze, and she offered a weak smile. Gale leaned down and ruffled her hair slightly before he lined his feet up with hers and sat down directly in front of her. No words were spoken, the two just sat there in silence until Katniss started to nod off. Gale gathered her in his arms, and tucked her into his bed before taking residence on the couch. He woke up early, because this was the only way to swipe the Impala's keys without Katniss noticing, and went to have his own chat with the virtuous baker.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise when Peeta stepped into the shower to prepare for his day. While he enjoyed his work at the soup kitchen, it didn't pay the bills. It was necessary for him to wake early every morning to start his shift at the family bakery. As the water rushed over the planes of his body, Peeta found himself recalling the insane woman who had shown up on his front step merely hours previous. He was positive she was mentally ill, but that didn't mean his body didn't respond to the desperate way she had pleaded her case and need for him. It was like a bad, but extremely erogenous dream that he wished he could wake from.

So many things about the captivating woman were bewildering; he found her easy, natural beauty enchanting, he had begun to suspect her off putting nature was a defense mechanism to keep people out, and most baffling was the fact that she knew he was a virgin. His virginity was really of little circumstance to him, it wasn't like he hadn't had offers, and fooled around a bit. It just didn't seem right to Peeta to engage in the act of making love with a woman unless he actually loved her, especially considering that he had grown up observing messy break ups and the trivial problems of his brothers.

The smell of sulphur was the first thing to alert him that something was off. True, the water supply in Blackwell was questionable at best, but typically the water would run red tinted, smelling of iron rich soil, never rotten eggs. The smell was disconcerting, but what panicked Peeta was the sight of three black eyed individuals standing in his bedroom.

They descended on him before he knew what had happened. He had begged and pleaded to be able to put some clothes on before they went, kicking and screaming and trying to determine whether or not he was dreaming. The female creature assured him that he wouldn't need clothes where he was going, whispering filthy promises that would make a truck driver blush. The largest of the three assailants knocked him over the head, consciousness evaded Peeta, and he was quickly pulled from the grips of lucidity.

* * *

The first missed call from Katniss came as Gale was poking around the bakery, questioning Peeta's father as to his whereabouts, Mr. Mellark was distressed at Peeta's absence, and had acquiesced to Gale's request to go check on him. The second missed call from Katniss came as her brother was detecting the scent of sulphur and brimstone around Peeta's apartment. Gale answered the third call from Katniss when he was minutes from the motel, her rants dying on her lips as Gale described the tell tale signs of a demonic presence at Peeta's home. She rushed to the car when he pulled up, not even bothering to bitch about not getting to drive, her need to locate the alluring blonde man outweighing her obsession with her car. Something about him really intrigued and stuck with her, it was partially the reason why she had given up so easily when he slammed the door in her face. She suspected she was interested in knowing more of the man, but knew there was no reason to allow herself to become attached.

They found Peeta unconscious and barely dressed, bound to a chair in the middle of the soup kitchen floor. Gale had to restrain Katniss from going to him until they assessed the situation. It seemed as though the demons had picked up on the fact that Peeta was a man of virtue, and had their own twisted plans for him. It was Finnick and the Winchester's sudden presence in his life that had alerted the demons of his presence. A man of virtue is hard to come by, and his presence alone was detrimental to the inherent evil and dubious nature of the hell spawn. They needed him gone, but not before they exploited his virtue for their own perverse end game. That was until Katniss and Gale, with the assistance of a quiver full of arrows doused in holy water, brought down all three. As black smoke poured from their bodies into the afternoon sky, the blonde man came too. Gale freed him from his tethers as Katniss rushed to his side placing a jacket over his lap.

Peeta took in the carnage that surrounded him, "Katniss you weren't shitting me when you said you fight demons were you?"

"No, she was telling you the truth." Gale answered flatly for his sister.

"What about the part where you're cursed, that's real too isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. It's all real." Katniss answered still just relieved that Peeta was okay, terrified at the idea that she was the reason he had been in such danger.

Peeta locked eyes with Katniss, "I'll do it."

Katniss broke eye contact with him and looked at the floor, "Dude, thanks, but after all you just went through because of me," Katniss gestured to the bodies lying around them. "I can't do that to you."

Before she could finish her words, Peeta captured her mouth in a lingering kiss, from where their mouths moved together a coursing heat burned through their bodies, a burning inferno that neither one of them expected. Peeta broke the kiss, gasping, it was finally there, that all consuming connection he had been searching for. He pressed his forehead tightly to hers, "So, when are you going to make good on your offer to make a man out of me?"

Katniss blushed; of all the men that she had kissed she had never felt anything like what Peeta's kisses sparked within her. She suddenly felt anxious, Gale was right, this man was different, and he definitely deserved more than her. "You don't have too, Peeta. I was serious, I'm not going to take that from you."

He pulled her to him, "It's not taking if I'm giving, believe me I want this." His hips rocked back and forth into her, forcing his barely covered erection up against her stomach, the contact made her instantly wet. She wanted it too, but not in this soup kitchen surrounded by the carnage of demon slaying.

"Okay, how about you go take a shower, and meet me back at my hotel room." Katniss couldn't hide the smile that was forming.

Peeta chuckled a little, "Yeah, I guess this isn't the most romantic spot." He pulled her close and kissed her once more.

* * *

There wasn't much in the way of a supermarket in the small Oklahoma town, but they did have a dollar store where Katniss picked up some candles and plastic glasses for the cheap bottle of wine she had back at the motel. She scattered candles around the room and queued up the most romantic Eric Clapton song she could think of, and nervously sat waiting for the virtuous blonde to join her. He didn't make her wait long, in fact the song had only hit the loop four times before she heard the rapping. She wrung her hands, and wiped them on her pants before opening the door, silently chiding herself for being so anxious. Katniss hadn't been a virgin for years, but that was exactly how she felt. It didn't help when Peeta entered the room and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Katniss asked feeling awkward and nervous.

"Um, well I guess I just wasn't expecting all this." Peeta gestured to the candles and wine.

Katniss began to blush, "Well I just wanted your first time to be special."

"I'm flattered, but, um, if you wanted my first time to be special." Peeta slowly trailed off, now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

Katniss cocked an eyebrow at the sheepish man in her door way. "Yes?"

"Well, I, kinda was looking forward to trying out the back seat of the Impala." Peeta avoided looking at Katniss. Who simply smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the spot where the car was parked. Peeta let out a nervous laugh as he trailed behind her.

The laughter died on their lips as clothes fell to the floorboard, hasty kissing progressed into touching, rubbing, truly feeling for the first time. Peeta wasn't the only one for whom the experience was new. Katniss felt as though she was ablaze, consumed by her need to be close to him, and Peeta knew that without a doubt she was well worth the wait. He pulled roughly on her hips, dragging her to straddle his lap, shocked at the feeling of hot silk that gushed from between her legs. Katniss delighted at the feeling of him pulsing beneath her, and instead of moving to take him inside her glided across his length back and forth, stroking him with her folds and teasing her own sensitive flesh.

The sensation was unbelievable for both of them, but when Peeta twisted his hips just so, and Katniss tilted her body just right, and he slid into her for the first time they both saw spots behind their eyes and wondered how it could get any better than that. Yet, better and better it got, as she moved on top of him, and he rolled himself back into her, and then with one well placed push from him, and a tricky manipulation of her own fingers, both of them found completion and perfection in the back of a 1967 Impala.

* * *

**A/N: This story was written for Prompts in Panem, a week long writing challenge for the Everlark fandom on tumblr, and was the result of a collaborative writing process with Wildharp (usually my beta, but my co author for this one)! Thank you for checking it out and taking time to read because it is vastly different from what I usually write. I would appreciate knowing what you thought!**


End file.
